3 Savages
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: "Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it…Yeah…it's that kind of a story cause things just got so out of control…" This is a re-write of my story 'Savages' and it's a Klefaroline triangle with lots of sex, drugs and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello darlings! This is a re-write of my story 'Savages' based on the movie with the same title starring Blake Lively. I just felt like I could do a better job at describing the scenes and I wanted to get into more detail, but I don't know how much I shall change... **

**This is intended to be a triangle story...Klefaroline and in the first version I didn't really detail their love triangle so I wanted to get a little more into that here. I don't know how, but if you want Klefaroline then please tell me and I can write this story as a threesome... and I can continue the other one with Klaroline endgame? You tell me what you'd like... I just felt like I could have gone in a different way with that story and I want to explore it here. **

**Anyhow… I'll have to warn you that this story involves drug abuse and explicit mature content…right from the beginning so yeah…**

**Enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE:**

_Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it…_

_This could all be pre-recorded and I could be talking to you from the bottom of the ocean._

_Yeah…it's __**that**__ kind of a story cause things just got so out of control…_

_But let's go back to where it started…here, in paradise._

**Laguna beach, California**

The waves are splashing into the rocky shore in the distance. The beach is full of people that look like they are having the time of their lives. This_ is_ paradise, this little piece of heaven is the place where everyone is having a good time, where the sun kisses your skin and the ocean brings you that much needed feeling of calm.

The luxurious, clearly overly expensive mansions cover the higher grounds, offering views to die for – quite literally. There are not many people that can afford them, but the ones that do take full advantage of it all and enjoy the view of the infinite ocean every day.

Here is Klaus and Stefan's 'hole in the wall' by the sea… paid for in cash…yes, one of those huge, lush mansions is theirs. There's that beach-y feel to it, though, and that makes it feel so much like _home_. The door to the terrace was replaced by soft and colourful fabrics, the sounds drifting easily from the room, but the sound of waves splashing onto the rocks covers everything – or so we'd like to think.

Not surprising is the fact that there are clothes littering the terrace and the floor all the way inside, a bag thrown onto the ground carelessly as sounds of pleasure can be heard from inside the house. Sinful soft moans spill out and blend in with the ocean waves. Maybe after all this time, it has become natural to hear those scandalous sounds, too.

_They are just my moans…_the sounds that roll freely off my tongue under the expert touch of the man that could bring shame to all of the Greek Gods. The movements of his hips against mine, the delicious friction that is created between our sweat slicked bodies. This is what _I_ call paradise.

"Mmm…" I mumble as I feel his hands slide over the curve of my ass as he ground his hips into mine harder. He loves to hear my breathy moans and whimpers and especially when I roll my hips into his as he pulls me up against him again. The intoxicatingly sweet scent of our arousal and who knows what else spikes the air and his cock twitches hotly inside me.

My perfect lover begins placing hot, open mouthed kisses down the side of my neck as he thinks about the distinctly loud reaction that he earns from between my lips every time he does that. He knows that we couldn't and wouldn't even want to stop because no one was stupid enough or _deaf_ not to hear us and they wouldn't dare to interrupt, so he has no intention of letting me go.

"Nik!" I half moan - half yell out as the man nips at the sensitive skin at the top of my breast, his warm tongue darting out to taste. My fingers pull demandingly at his hair and he raises his head, pushing his body against mine with such avidity that it's impressive as I lean back, completely enjoying the movement. He is moving on top of me on the massive white leather couch, passionately, hard and fast. I absolutely love every second of what he's doing to me and our neighbours probably know that I do, too. He's as skilful as he looks to be, his incredibly hot body making me shiver just by looking at him- every _single _time.

His rough thrusts are driving me insane; the way that he feels inside of me is utterly mind blowing, his hard member hitting every sweet spot inside of me and I know that he's always been great at what he did, but every time he manages to blow my mind.

Of course he's good, and he knows it, too. His fingers thread into my hair, pulling my head back as his sinfully hot lips brush against the heated skin of my neck. His tongue is teasingly running over the sensitive flesh of my collarbone and he moves relentlessly, making me cry out as his teeth close over my soft skin.

The light scrapes of his stubble against my skin are making hot shivers shoot through my body, the sensations already overwhelming me as he keeps sliding his length harder inside of me. I dig my nails into his back, wrapping my legs around his hips, bringing him closer as he continues his delicious assault over my body.

His hands slide onto the back of the couch, gripping it tightly as he uses that to pull himself even harder against me.

"Hold on tight…" He whispers seductively in my ear as I wound my arms around his neck, crushing my lips against his in a searing kiss. My tongue sweeps into his mouth swiftly and begins swirling it around his as he grips my ass and hoists me up so that I can wrap my legs around his torso tightly.

He wickedly sucks my tongue into his mouth again, a moan spilling from my lips onto his as, this time, when his hips move back, he pushes back inside of me teasingly slow, sliding inside inch by gloriously hard inch. He stretches me deliciously, my velvety walls engulfing him in my warmth as he invades my flesh so heatedly. He pushes himself inside until he can go no further, filling me like I've never have been.

My nails are raking down his back as he fills me to the hilt. The moment he is completely settled into me, this time around, he stops, allowing me time to adjust to his size and kisses me hard. The look in his eyes makes it clear that he wants nothing more than to slam into me over and over again. But he doesn't restart the grueling pace he set before. He definitely feels my hips roll, encouraging him to move because he groans and I know that he did this only to prolong the moment.

Nik starts moving slowly, his lips never leaving my skin. He's all over me…around me, inside me and my senses are overwhelmed by the pure perfection of the moment. His thrusts are deep and my moans louder every time he slides back into me, reaching places that I never even knew existed. He pulls me onto him harder as he feels my hips roll when he plunges into me with such hunger.

My breath fans against the skin of his neck, where I love to place hot kisses and nip at his skin, knowing that it is driving him insane. He grabs my hands, pinning them above my head and my legs tighten around him in a scissor-like grip. He moves faster, his thrusts becoming more powerful and he pushes deeper into me, his hips jerking roughly against mine and his cock hitting that sweet spot with every hard thrust. His lips are on mine, tongues clashing and teeth nipping at soft lips.

I take in the sensation of him filling me with such fervour and I can feel my body tighten as he pushes himself against me harder, probably feeling his own release approaching. This moment is raw and demanding, clearly not as emotional as our intimate rounds of lovemaking because it is only instinctual, animalistic. The need and desire are overwhelming us both and it is still so good, so satisfying, it's like we are shedding all remains of control and simply giving in to the lust.

"Fuck!" He groans as he drops his head on my shoulder, letting go of my hands, which immediately go around his back, nails digging into his skin. His hands slide down my back, pulling me as close as possible, as he slams into me, relishing in the roughness of it all. I may have screamed his name as I came the first time harder than ever before, an orgasm hitting me like a tidal wave.

But he doesn't relent, pushing himself into me a few more times slower as he feels my body trembling with the intensity of my orgasm, which makes him only go on harder, picking up his pace and I want him to explode inside me, moaning my name and kissing me hard as I nip his lush lips.

There is no way that I can withhold much longer, the second orgasm building up faster than I could imagine and so, I bring my hands to his face, caressing his jaw as his eyes gaze into mine. I relish in the warmth spreading through my body under the intensity of his blue eyes, seeing that his eyes had darkened and he was close, too.

I look down at his lush lips, feeling his chest slide hotly over mine and the contact of his hard muscles against the sensitive flesh of my breasts makes me moan loudly. I smirk seductively at him, knowing that I, too, have some special skills that I know can drive him insane. I look up at him, meeting his heated gaze as I run my hands down his back and shamelessly grab his hot ass, inner muscles clenching around his cock as he groans my name.

I love hearing the sound of his groans and how he whispers my name in the throes of passion. I guess he does, too, because he sneaks one of his hands between us and expertly slides his fingers over my clit, effectively making me scream his name. The pleasure is almost too much and I lean in and kiss him ardently, pouring all of my love and lust into that one kiss.

He tweaks my clit with every thrust and there is no way that I can resist any longer. I gasp for breath as my eyes roll back when the impending exquisite wave of my second orgasm washes over me. I throw my head back, crying out as I feel the overwhelming pleasure surge through my body. The earth shattering sensation is only amplified by the sound of my name falling from his sinful lips.

I smile at him, one of my hands sliding over his shoulder and my fingers gently stroking the side of his face, enjoying the light tickle of his stubble against my fingertips. I watch as his dimples form on his cheeks and can't help but grin back at him as my finger gently pokes his dimple, making him pull me even closer, his hands tightening their hold on my waist.

The sex is always incredible with him, rough and hard most of the times, but immensely pleasurable. We share this connection that most of the time is fuelled by the hot yearning burning deep within us both. We have a 'thing' that people might or might not understand...claiming that we are addicted to each other.

They say addiction is a bad thing. Truth is addiction is something that takes over you and which you cannot control, something that, as bad as it can be, makes you feel good. I'm never going to regret getting addicted to him, to his touch and to the magnificent sensations that he brings onto me.

Klaus is a killer, two tours in Irak and Afghanistan and he came back with a lot of cash, but no soul…He's always trying to fuck the war out of himself. I have orgasms and he has…'war-gasms'. So I guess I try to give him back some of the things that he's lost. Klaus is the love of my life. One thing is for sure: I'm going to do anything that I can to fight for what we have and he seems to think the same.

My hands reach for his face, gently stroking his forehead and stubble, trying to make him feel all the love that I have for him. He has a smug smirk plastered on his face and I know that 'Niklaus Mikaelson' will never admit to cuddling and sharing such sweet intimate moments with anyone, but he does. To me…he's simply Nik, actually _my Nik_.

The aftershocks of our climax are still making my mind spin, but I love to feel him like this, delicately caressing his face as he tries to catch his breath. I am the one that brought back light into his life. SO he says…that I'm beautiful, strong and full of light.

My name's Caroline…I'm not a normal girl, not by a long shot and I don't mind it one bit. I ran away from home when my father decided to bring his _boyfriend _- yes, you heard it right- into our home. My family is one of the richest, snobbiest families in California and they couldn't risk the scandal of a divorce so my mother accepted that my dad and his boyfriend moved into our mansion. It was big enough so that we wouldn't even have to meet, but I wasn't okay with the idea. I might be crazy, but that had exceeded every limit.

I was never actually in a good relationship with my parents and I partied a lot and started doing drugs, but my mother was always so preoccupied with her business that she had never actually given a damn about me. My dad had said he realized that he had never loved my mom and that I was an unplanned child, but that they had kept up the appearances because they couldn't risk damaging their public image what with them being such important people. What would society think, right?

Anyhow…I already knew Stefan from some of the parties that we both attended regularly and I went off the deep end when I found out about my family drama and I needed an urgent fix so I called him. I met him and Klaus and I told them that I needed a place to stay. I had some money and I still wanted to use their high quality stuff so I straight out asked them if I could stay with them.

It was nothing serious and not even remotely about sex at first because as damaged as I was and still am I'd never consider myself a whore and I'd never sleep with a guy for drugs or for anything for that matter. I was barely 17 back then, but I was no virgin, not so innocent as my family wanted to portray me into society.

Stefan and Klaus welcomed me with open arms into their home, giving me all the space that I needed and even being there for me through all the shitty family drama. My mom obviously wasn't so involved into my life as if to notice that I had moved out from the mansion, so I never even looked back. Sometimes she calls and sometimes I write to her, but that's it... I simply moved on and started feeling more at home with Stefan and Klaus than I had ever felt back in the Forbes mansion. The boys took care of me like a friend and I started to feel happy again, one hundred percent.

Everything worked out for the best...I was free and liberated and I enjoyed every minute of it! There were parties every day and what better to spice things up than some of the best of their 'stuff'? The parties they threw –_we threw- _were legendary! Sex, drugs and rock and roll seemed to be the motto. Well, mostly drinks, drugs and rock and roll for me, maybe some flirting, too, but the boys never let me hook up with random dudes because they always were making me dance and play games of poker with them and it was so much fun that I didn't need anything else. I started to like the fun and flirty banter going on with Stefan and later, Klaus, too.

I guess you'd figured it out by now…Nik and Stefan grow some of the best weed in the world.

Dope is supposed to be bad, but in a bad, bad world - it's..._ good_…

Every successful business has an origin story. Microsoft and Apple were born in garages, Nik and Stef's was born on the beach. Stefan double majored in business and botany and Nik was between deployments. They've been buddies since high-school so one day they're sitting there, thinking about what they're gonna do and Stefan says: "_so where do you think the best cannabis in the world comes from?"; "Easy - Afghanistan". _That was the founder moment…

So, Nik, from the most dangerous ground in the world smuggles back the finest seeds. It grew…within 6 years they had a couple of farms and a great customer base. It became urban legend…if you asked any serious head where the best dope in the world in the 21st century is…it's not Thailand, Jamaica and certainly not Mexico. It's right here, in California, USA.

Nik says drugs are a rational response to insanity…

Stefan says every plant needs love. He sees himself as a healer and he called _me_ his own lotus in water. I liked that…

So not so long after I moved in, I started working for them…well…_with_ them.

We partner in several dispensaries and supply many of the clubs in California and it's progressive because from what I've seen, at least, it helps with the pain…50 million satisfied costumers can't _all_ be wrong!

But the big money comes from shipping it out of state. At high prices they get up to six thousand a pound!

Stefan's guiding philosophy is basically Buddhist: Don't fuck with people. His true genius is that he takes 99% of the paranoia and violence out of the business.

The other one percent…well that's where Nik comes in…or actually Klaus. Klaus' philosophy is basically baddest: Don't fuck with Stefan.

For Stefan the dope business is green. His foundation has branches in Africa and Asia. Money isn't enough- he says…you've got to give your heart… he's really the nice kind of guy and he balances Nik's strong personality out perfectly.

Let's just say that things are not so black and white, but mostly grey. Nik has a soft side that I always try to bring out more and that I obviously love…and Stefan has a bit of a wild side…but just barely. Believe me, being with them for over 4 years has thought me something and I absolutely loved getting to know them both.

And if you were wondering…yes, Stefan is the other love of my life. I know what you're thinking…"Slut"…and maybe it is wrong, but the truth is we all love each other so much, trust each other…take care of each other. We are each other's home and there's no one to judge us…

This may sound like a twisted love story, but it is our love story!

**There it is...the first chapter retouched because I didn't really change much...I just needed a bit more detail over Care's family drama and a bit more smut because that never hurt anybody, has it?**

**So please let me know what you think of it so far! **

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!**

**xo Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

There's light smoke clouding the air, the scent of sex surrounding us and Klaus still has that smug grin on his face as we lay here on the sofa, basking in the glorious feeling of post orgasmic haze. It always feels so damn good to have his strong arms wrapped around me, protective and possessive, but soft and lovingly, even. It's so nice to feel the smooth, yet hard surface of his chest under my skin, muscles flexing under every light touch of my fingertips.

I like running my hands all over his gorgeous body, drawing random patterns on his skin, shamelessly admiring his tattoos, tracing the ink on his skin with the tips of my fingers and sometimes- which he enjoys most- with the tip of my tongue. He already told me once that he should've gotten a labyrinth tattoo spread all over his body so that I could trace it with my tongue every time. But I assured him that _I'd do that now_, no need to get all of his glorious body inked.

I always love how his muscles tighten deliciously under even the slightest of my touches and I smile at the thought of how perfectly our bodies fit together, how good we are when we are like this…serene, completely sated and relishing in blissful afterglow.

"Nik?" I whisper, not knowing if he's asleep or not, but not wanting to compromise the nice feeling of quietness and warmth that has enveloped both of us.

"Hmm?" I hear and rather _feel_ the low rumble under my skin as he gently runs his fingers down the side of my hips, slowly caressing every bit of skin that he can reach. Sometimes I think that he has a planned out trail on my body, every time knowing to caress exactly the places that make me want to purr in delight. I love that after every round of hot, sweaty sex, he spoils me with the softest of touches, which clearly makes me want to curl up against his firm chest and lay with him like that for as long as possible.

"I love you…" I look up at him, smiling as his whole face lights up and he grins at me, knowing that he has managed not only to fuck me into oblivion, but to make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. His fingers cares my jaw line gently, stopping at my chin and bringing my face closer to his as he places a mild kiss on my lips. I know that he knows that and I know he feels the same for me, but I always want to remind him, to tell him and to hear him say it back.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Nik whispers against my mouth, his irresistible lips brushing against mine as he speaks, making my blood rush faster. I love that even though Klaus is known as the big bad wolf, he still has this soft side that makes my heart melt with unadulterated love.

It's hard for him to show emotions, but he does with me, he's different with me and Stefan, because we know each other for so long...we are_ family_ and he can't and doesn't need or want to pretend around us. I love him just the way he is and I accept him with all of his flaws and just try to mend his soul with love. It seems to work out good because he's showing me every time in his own way that he loves me and that he trusts me one hundred percent. Nik is eccentric, dangerous, volatile and incredibly reckless. He's like a wild animal, he's vicious and raw, but still sexy and strong and that makes him so imperfectly perfect for me.

That's exactly why now I'm exquisitely worn out and my eyelids are fluttering as I cuddle closer into Nik's side, burying my head in the crook of his neck and breathing in his masculine scent. The tips of his fingers have gone back to drawing lazy circles over my hip and I can feel myself drift to sleep, because everything is peaceful and I feel safe with him, plus I am_ completely_ spent.

My pulse jumps and Nik's body stills as suddenly we both hear the annoying sound of a message arriving on Nik's laptop and we both groan at the unpleasant interruption. Someone has the worst timing ever!

"Leave it, Nik…" I whisper as I wrap my arms around his neck, my chest flush against his, silently telling him that I want to stay here for the rest of the day, savouring each other's touch.

Unfortunately, it _is_ the middle of the day still and Nik knows that it might be news from Stefan so he chuckles a bit and kisses my forehead before sliding off of the couch and putting on his shorts. I don't even know why he bothers with clothes anymore, but he covers up before I get a chance to tease him about that.

Nik looks back at me and I pout, not even trying to cover myself up, but rather give him a full view of my naked body, sticking my tongue out at him like a small child, an innocent gesture that is in complete contradiction with the way my body speaks to him. At that, he chuckles some more, but doesn't say anything as he heads up the stairs to check his laptop. He knows that if we get into another one of our usual bickering games, then we will probably end up back in bed, _or_ on the couch, _or_ the terrace _or_ the desk...

The room upstairs has an open layout so that I can see him and he can see me, but as soon as he sits down on the chair I notice that his whole composure has changed and that he's frowning at what he sees on the screen. I frown at that, not knowing what could have changed his mood so abruptly, but hoping that it wasn't something that involved Stefan.

Curiosity gets the best of me really often and this is no exception especially since I might be '_a little'_ worried about Stefan so I slide off the couch too, grabbing Nik's shirt and putting it on before climbing the stairs and stopping right behind him. I don't even look at the screen as I slide my hands onto his shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on the side of his neck as his own hands cover mine. I am used to wanting to have some sort of physical contact with Nik all the time, show him some love and kiss him every chance I get so that kind of distracted me from my initial worry.

"What could possibly be so important that you left me all alone and naked, Nik?" I ask him, sensing that his muscles are tense, his whole body on edge, and I finally look up at the screen, instantly horrified at the gory scenes.

"What is that? Is that Iraq?" I ask him, my voice already wavering as I watch the dark scene that is unravelling before our eyes, which involves so much blood and there are decapitated people and there's a man with some kind of a mask on... it is absolutely terrible. Fear, pure horror and disgust take over my body at the sickening scene.

"No...Mexico." Nik answers finally, his eyes still glued to the screen and I know that he's more intrigued by that rather than horrified, but still for me it's horrific and I have to focus on not giving in to the sudden need to gag.

As the video ends, we get a closer look at the cruel man with a mask, the sight of the weird skull mask that covers only the lower half of his face makes me gasp as another message appears on the screen. It's clearly meant to be a threat...

"_THESE GUYS WERE STUPID. BE SMARTER. DON'T MAKE US GO LIVE __. WE NEED TO TALK. TIME AND PLACE COMING...!" _

My heart starts racing with the fear that the message has sent through me, but I want to at least seem like I have it all under control. I don't want to freak out, but I don't want Nik to go out and meet up with the people that did those horrible things. I knew that this world involved more than they tell me, but I never thought it would be this serious and this dangerous. Also...I remember that Stefan is out of town so there is no chance in hell that I would let Nik go alone anywhere right now.

"Where's Stefan? Isn't he still in Burma?" I know that I shouldn't worry so much, but the text has unsettled me and made me more skittish. I need to know that Stefan is ok, that he is not in danger and that he's coming home soon. I want to have them both home, safe, with me.

"No, Africa...someplace saving...Africans..." Nik replies, not really paying much attention to me, still looking at the message and I suddenly can't shake the feeling that something is horribly wrong with those people.

"He said he was gonna be gone three weeks..." Stefan has been gone for 2 weeks now, helping people through his foundation and I have to admit that he is and was always the nice one, using the money for good, but I need to know he's safe and sound and with us, _home_. I want to know more, to ask Nik what was the plan, but I'm not really sure I want to know. Stefan has to come home and when I'll have both him and Nik by my side, I won't worry anymore, but until then, my heart is racing, all kinds of scenarios flashing through my mind. All I know is that Stefan has to be ok.

"That's changing now." Nik tells me, drawing my attention back to him and the problem at hand. I don't want to think that Stefan would have to be back so that they can meet with these -too freaking dangerous- men.

As if realizing my fear he looks up at me and, knowing the fact that I have never been a part of their business even though I know about things, Nik suddenly snaps his head back at me, closing the laptop as he stands up and gently takes my hand in his. He must have been too caught up in the whole ordeal with the video and the message that he hadn't realized that I am freaking out.

"Let's get some air...come on." His voice is soft and his touch comforting, the protective hold of his hand around my waist has a calming effect on my nerves and I sigh, knowing that some fresh air would do us both good.

Nik leads me outside on the terrace and I am actually surprised to feel the warmth of the sun and see that it is still early in the day. With all that has been going on today I've lost the notion of time apparently. Nik's arms wrap around me as he stands behind me and we both stare out at the ocean, revelling in the soothing rays of sun and the soft breeze.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, love..." Nik whispers in my ear, the sound of his low voice making me shiver in pleasure. His English accent has always had something that made me lose all sense and fall that much more for him. The fact that he is apologizing for this actually makes me smile because it isn't actually his fault that I saw that, too, but he wants to make me feel better and he's actually succeeding.

In the protective hold of Nik's strong arms I feel safe, I feel at ease and I can forget all about the gory video because he makes me trust that he can handle everything and keep me safe. I trust him and I know he only wants me to stop worrying so much, but I can't help it...sometimes I forget how dangerous this all is. Most of the times, _he makes_ me forget about all of this just like he's doing now. He always has his wicked ways to make me lose my wits.

His lips are lightly caressing the sensitive skin of my neck, placing hot kisses down to my shoulder and back up again till he reaches that spot behind my ear that makes me moan. I love that he always knows what to do and when to do it to make me forget all about the problems in the world.

"Nik..." I whisper his name as one of his hands slides lower over my stomach and slowly slips under the shirt I'm wearing - _his _shirt. That's pretty much all the clothing that covers my body now and I know he enjoys it- if the groan I feel against my shoulder is any indication. I bite my lip, sensing the level of my arousal rise to the point that I'm about to beg him to just take me already - right here, right now, in broad daylight!

"Please..." Nik's fingers brush over the hot flesh of my throbbing core and I gasp at the touch, my hips desperately bucking forward in search of that delicious friction. His finger circles my clit expertly, avoiding direct contact and I turn my head so that I can capture his lips in a scorching kiss, but before I have the chance to, we both hear a car pull up and honk and we know instantly that Stefan was finally home.

"Talk about bad timing..." Nik murmurs in my ear, smirking as he probably senses my agreement to his words. I don't really want to give him the satisfaction of actually saying that I was thinking the exact same thing as him so I simply turn around and place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, teasingly. As much as I was about to beg for some release, I want to go greet Stefan more because he's home already and my heart skips a beat knowing that he's safe and now I have all I need right _here_.

"Come on...you know you missed him, too!" I grin up at him as he pulls me back against his chest and crashes his lips against mine, clearly not happy about my teasing behaviour. There is no denying the fact that I want to kiss him and to stay here and let Nik have his way with me, but that is no way to welcome Stefan home.

I pull back from his tempting lips and grab his hand, dragging him out to greet Stefan. I can see the soft smile on his face and I know that he has indeed missed Stefan, too, but he definitely is not going to say that out loud- not to me, not to Stefan. _Men and their pride..._

As soon as we get out of the front door, we see Stefan walking towards us, carrying a small bag. I don't even give him time to react as I run at him and jump into his open arms, not even caring that I'm a bit underdressed. It's not like there's anybody there besides us...

"Stefan! You're home!" I yell, smiling as he holds onto me and caresses the bare skin of my thighs as I wrap my legs around his toned torso._ Oh, how I missed doing this!_

"Oh, my sweet lotus!" He hugs me even closer and the comforting embrace is very welcomed. I really have missed Stefan so much...and clearly he has missed me, too.

"My sweet Stefan" I grin at him as I pull back a little and bring both of my hands to cup his face, pressing my lips to his in a sweet kiss, having missed his touch. I can feel him smile into the kiss, his hands gripping my skin as my arms wind around his neck, fingers tugging at his still perfectly combed hair. He loves that and I know it all too well as I feel his teeth close teasingly over my bottom lip, making a moan spill from my lips and onto his.

"How was Africa?" I slowly pull back and smile as I ask him, looking back to see that Nik isn't at the door anymore. I have to admit, being with Nik has been wonderful, but not having Stefan has been hard. Now that he is here, I have all that I need. I look at Stefan's stunning face, my fingers still caressing his jaw as he holds me and starts answering my question.

"Well...I started in Burma and then I took a left and ended up in Congo..." Stefan trails off and I can't help the giggle that erupts from my mouth at hearing his explanation. He has a way of making me smile all the time, he makes me laugh and he laughs with me. Stefan knows just how happy he makes me and I know how happy I make him. He's not the broody man that he once was and he says that's all on me...

I believe him.

His eyes lower onto my body, scanning me shamelessly and smirking at seeing what I am wearing. He eyes my chest, which was only partially covered by Nik's shirt and he can clearly see that there's not a piece of clothing on me other than that shirt – that rides up quite high on my thighs in the position that I'm in. I can see the lust clouding his deep green eyes and I grin up at him mischievously as he only pulls me tighter against his hard body. His muscles tighten deliciously and I can feel them, steel hard under his shirt. He's probably just as hard even lower...

"Nice shirt..." Stefan teases me and I know where this is headed...I know he's itching to take it off of me. I can definitely relate to that because we have been apart for so long that it's strange that we aren't suffering from withdrawal. I smile at Stefan haughtily, loving his subtle ways, but not being afraid of being blunt.

"I'm not wearing anything under it..." I smirk at him, seeing the grin on his beautiful face widen. I love that with Stefan, _I_ am the one that is blunt and bold and daring most of the times. I like being like this with him, seeing the challenge behind his smile and the lust flooding his green eyes.

"I can see that. Now let's get you inside before anyone else sees that..." Stefan replies as he grins at me, making a giggle escape my lips and I playfully slap his arm. His biceps bulge under my touch and I try to focus back on the playful banter and funny moment and not stare at his muscles or caress them as I sure want to. I laugh as he starts carrying me back inside, loving that he can carry me and the bag slung over his shoulder with ease. I am so glad that Stefan is home!

_Meanwhile..._

_Klaus saw Caroline run out to jump into Stefan's arms just as he heard the incessant ring of the ringtone, alerting him that he had a new message. He walked up the stairs and opened the laptop, seeing that there was another one of those texts._

"_WELCOME BACK, STEFAN. ROOM 512. BELLE VUE HOTEL. TOMORROW - 2.00."_

_He stared at the screen for a few seconds, his mind already working on finding out who the hell was sending them these messages and how did they know exactly what was going on. _

_Klaus knew that he couldn't stay there for long so he decided to head back out to greet Stefan, too, and leave this matter for later. So he went out and smirked as he saw that Caroline and Stefan were heading inside. To be more specific, Stefan was carrying Caroline inside, which made him smile genuinely. He could see that now Caroline was completely happy and he wanted to keep it that way no matter what._

I see Nik appear at the front door and I let go of Stefan, finally getting back on my feet so that I can see them both properly. I can't contain the wide grin that is plastered on my face as Nik smiles genuinely and hugs Stefan, welcoming him back properly.

"Nik, brother! Good to see you!" Stefan tells him and I make an 'aww' sound, seeing that the reunion is going as well as I have wanted it to be. I always loved how they interact and I am so happy that we are finally all together. Nik and Stefan have been friends since way before they've met me and I always like to see how well they get along.

"Good to see you, too..." Nik answers, smirking as they enter further inside the house and I follow behind, overhearing their conversation and watching them attentively. I am so happy that we are all together again and finally we can celebrate, go out and have fun!

"Hey, look...you got any..." Stefan asks in a low voice and I have to hold in a chuckle at his antics, knowing that we are all more than aware of the drug use going on in the house. And there is no one around to hear such 'epiphany' coming out of the former broody, business man.

"Yeah...I already put some in your bedroom. You look like shit, mate..." Nik rolls his eyes and I smirk at that. I have to give it to Nik...he always knows how to handle things _smoothly_. Stefan, though, doesn't comment on that, but I detect the subtle meaning behind the smile he gives Nik. He knows as well as I do that this is just Nik's way of telling his that he's missed him, too.

"The place looks good, though...Thank you, Caroline." Stefan says, his eyes scanning the living room and I feel a sudden sense of pride at the compliment, knowing that I truly was the one that has taken care of the place in his absence.

"Thank you..." I grin at him, seeing that he is still looking around.

"You're welcome" Nik says and I smack him over the head for taking credit for my work.

"Shut up! You're a jerk...he didn't do _anything_!" I declare loud and proud, giggling as Stefan simply replies with an obvious 'I know...I know'. I like that we all know each other so well that we have an unspoken understanding and I can talk to them freely and they get me...

"Hey...you've been taking care of my babies?" Stefan asks as he eyes the plants that are hanging from the ceiling. I don't actually want to admit that I haven't been so worried about watering his plants as he had instructed us so I simply look away, innocently. When neither one of us answer him, he turns around and narrows his eyes at both me and Nik.

"Too busy making some of your own?" His tone is playful and I know that he is only trying to get on Nik's nerves, but I roll my eyes nonetheless. It's nice to see that Stefan still has some sense of humour.

"Listen, I need to go get some things in order...we'll talk business later, ok?" Nik says and I'm a bit wary about letting him leave because I don't want him to go meet those people alone, but I know even _he _isn't _that_ reckless.

Besides...we all know that he's actually leaving so that Stefan could enjoy his homecoming with me alone...and he's not too subtle about that, either, as he winks back at us and starts walking out the door. I smile widely as I turn back to Stefan, my eyes softening even more so as I feel his hands slide down my arms and he takes my hands into his, kissing each of them so softly that I think I might melt away. His touch is soothing, gentle, warm and full of love and it's every bit _Stefan..._

"I really missed you, Stef..."

**Hello darlings! Fancy seeing you so soon! Here's the second chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the Klaroline scenes, another glimpse at their complicated lives. I added more detail into the Steroline scenes and the next chapter shall be some much awaited Steroline smut and some more detailed moments. I want to prolong this as much as I can before it all goes to hell because I love the happy moments and I hope you do, too.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
